Happy New Year's
by Princess Inume
Summary: Kagome, a desperate housewife, is looking for someone to give her the passion that her husband cannot provide for her. Can her wish be fulfilled before the clock strikes twelve? (Written with the help of chelseatygers)


Chapter 1: Roleplay

"Hi," a raven-haired woman in her late twenties greeted as she took a seat next to a sad looking, inu hanyou with silver hair. "I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"Inuyasha Takahashi," the man mumbled before taking a sip of his drink.

"Why the sad look? You should be happy, we're about to go into a new year!" Kagome shouted with a smile.

Inuyasha gave her a strange look before calling the bartender over to get another beer.

"Keh."

"Come on! Smile; I bet you look good when you smile," the woman urged as the bartender handed Inuyasha his beer.

"Can you leave me alone?"

"Not until you smile," she said with a smirk. "Come on. Do it!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Please?" Kagome begged while giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Fine!" Inuyasha shouted, giving her a small smirk.

She blushed in response. "I was right. You do look good when you smile."

He stared at her before clearing his throat.

"So, why are you sad?" Kagome asked.

"My girlfriend broke up with me."

"Ouch."

"Yup. She was cheating on me with my best friend," he said, causing her eyes to soften.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Kagome responded as she placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Why are you here?" he asked as she leaned back in her seat.

"To get away from my husband," the woman stated with a sigh.

"What's the matter?" Inuyasha asked with a raised brow.

"My husband and I have been married for five years," she explained. "He's perfect, but I don't know. It feels like I'm losing a special connection with him."

"What kind of connection?" the half-demon asked with a slight twinkle in his eyes.

"The passion," Kagome admitted. "When we first got married, we had sex everyday but now, it's barely once a week," she said before covering her mouth. "I shouldn't have told you that."

"No, it's okay," Inuyasha stated with a small laugh. He leaned over and placed a hand on Kagome's thigh. "A man should always be able to pleasure his woman," he said quietly as his grip tightened around her thigh.

Kagome bit her bottom lip as a warm feeling erupted in her core.

"He should," she replied lustfully. "Do you think we should go somewhere more private?"

"Wouldn't you want to be with your husband on New Year's?" Inuyasha retorted with a smirk.

"I should. But would it be wrong if I want to spend it with someone else?" Kagome questioned.

"No," Inuyasha mumbled before sealing their lips into a passionate kiss.

Kagome moaned into the kiss, before lightly pushing away. He raised a brow at her action, but nearly groaned when she cupped his crotch.

"We should go somewhere, private, now," Kagome murmured seductively.

He nodded before standing.

"Let's get out of here," he said as he grabbed his jacket.

Kagome quickly hopped out of her seat and took his hand.

"I have a room at the Hilton," Inuyasha told her as he guided her through the sea of people.

Kagome nodded and leaned in closer to him. Inuyasha smirked as he wraps an arm around her shoulders.

_This is going to be a fun night._

Kagome was pressed against the mirrored wall of the hotel elevator, her hands gripping the rail while her legs wrapped around the mysterious stranger's waist. Inuyasha was busying himself by sucking on her neck, his hands fearlessly migrating from her thighs to under her dress, pressing his smile against her flesh when he realized this desperate housewife was not wearing panties. One hand caressed her plump cheek as the other made use of its fingers and teased her outer lips.

"You were expecting to meet someone like me tonight, weren't you?" he purred, drawing hearts on the skin of her shoulder with the tip of his tongue. "Heartbroken and horny."

She moaned at the dangerous quality of his voice and tossed her head back, not caring when it hit the mirror. "Are you gonna talk all night or are you gonna hurry and do what my husband won't?"

He glared at her and was about to come back with what was sure to be an innuendo-laden reply, but a "ding!" sounded and the doors slid open, revealing a shocked family of four, the youngest of which was hardly old enough to walk. The ardent lovers clumsily separated, Kagome nearly falling to the floor in their rush, helped only at the last minute by Inuyasha's steady hand, still damp from exploring her. He tugged her along while she smiled apologetically to the family, her eyes lingering on the small child with a head full of dark curls.

Her chosen man of the night noticed her gaze and smirked at her. She glared back and dared him to comment. Before too long, they came to a stop in front of one of the many doors that lined the hall, none distinct from the other. Wanting to recover their earlier passion and hoping he had not been cockblocked, Inuyasha slid the key card and roughly pushed open the door, pulling the woman inside and immediately placing his mouth on hers. She responded just as desperately, tugging on his shirt hard enough to break a couple buttons. They separated briefly in order for her to tug it all the way off. Her eyes glittered in the dim room and she bit her swollen red lower lip, studying the sculpted stomach and chest he was so conscious of. His face glowed with pride and he brought one of her small, soft hands to the hot and anxious skin of his abs.

"Touch," he growled, commanding her.

And Kagome obeyed, running her hands over his muscles, feeling the small twitches in him and imagining the similar twitches he'd have going on in another place she'd also very much like to touch before the year passed. When she had finally had her fill of just feeling him, she turned her back to the man and brought her long hair over her shoulder.

"Unzip me," she murmured.

Inuyasha had been waiting for that. He had known right when he saw her that she wouldn't be the kind of girl hungry enough for pleasure to endure having her more than likely expensive clothing ripped from her body, so he carefully dragged her zipper down, instead using his claws to gently tease her, following the path of the zipper. She shivered under his touch and he pressed a hot kiss to the base of her neck, inhaling the seductive natural scent she possessed. Zipper finally at its end, he dragged her dress down her arms and off her slowly, savoring the feel of her skin as he bared her inch by inch.

"No bra, either," he muttered near her ear. "Naughty girl."

Not one to waste time, he cupped her breasts from behind and weighed them in his hands, his eyes going closed as he went back to sucking her neck. Her nipples immediately went diamond hard at his touch and he played with them, teasing her by just circling the areola and the sensitive undersides of her breasts. Her head was leaning against his shoulder now and she wordlessly begged him to touch her more, to pinch and tug. Her lips were parted and he growled, unable to suppress the urge to take her mouth in that moment, thrusting his tongue inside and letting it massage hers. Finally, he brushed his thumb against a nipple and took the other one between two fingers, pulling just hard enough so she arched her back and whimpered into his mouth.

Her breathing now rapid, Kagome separated from him and turned in his arms to stare him down, burning with lust and so many other things she would not decipher in such a moment. "Take off your pants and lie down on the bed," she nearly panted. "I want to ride you."

No sooner than she spoke did he begin to tug off his trousers, hopping to the bed as he did so. Eager now, more so than before, Kagome pushed him down onto its surface, his pants and belt hanging around his ankles. Finally getting a good look at him, she saw that he was fully erect, straining and yearning for her. Kneeling between his legs on the floor, Kagome got up close and personal with what she would soon be even better acquainted with, not able to do anything but lean in and take just the tip into her mouth, moaning when Inuyasha did, smiling to herself when she removed her mouth and he cried out in what was close to agony.

Not able to keep herself away any longer, she crawled on the bed, kneeling above him. Biting her lip, she grabbed his hard member and used it to stimulate her clitoris, rubbing him up and down and around until she was sopping wet and he was gasping. Slowly, she brought him to her entrance, her eyes locking with his as she began to lower herself down on his thick pole. Her mouth dropped open at the wonderful feeling and stayed that way until there was nothing left to slide inside her. Her eyes darted to the clock in the corner and she saw there were only minutes left until the new year. Leaning back, she gripped his legs and began to work herself up and down, slowly at first, but gradually picking up the pace. When she was used to it, she removed one of her hands and brought it to her breast, rubbing the nipple frantically.

Inuyasha, meanwhile, was not just a passive participant. One hand was on Kagome's ass, helping bring her down hard on him, in sync with her rhythm. The other was again exploring, rubbing her clit in circles, knowing she had a goal to get off before midnight and wanting to help her reach it. However, the erotic sight before him was giving him a hard time holding out. Kagome was moaning and whining, her eyes staring down at him like he was an Adonis, greedily drinking him in. Her breasts bounced, even the one she unashamedly teased, and her body was bedewed with little droplets of sweat that he longed to taste.

Needing to come and come _now _after that bit of observation, Inuyasha growled and took charge, both hands going to her perfect ass and bringing her up and down in quick, hard strokes, the movement becoming less and less obvious until they were merely grinding together, both searching for their elusive orgasms.

"Come for me, bitch," he hissed. "Scream your husband's name! Scream it so he knows how bad you want it and how good you're getting it."

The words made their way through her ears and into her fevered mind, and she obeyed, gushing around him and shrieking the familiar name of the man she had been thinking about the entire night.

"Inuyasha!"

"Next time, I'll be the damsel in distress," Kagome said as she placed a hand on her husband's sweaty chest.

"Fine with me," Inuyasha replied as he rolled his wife on her back. He glanced at the digital clock on the night stand.

"Happy New Year, Inuyasha," Kagome told Inuyasha as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Happy New Year," Inuyasha whispered before sealing her lips. He pulled away and looked into the eyes of his wife of five years. "How about we have a baby this year?"

"Really?" she asked with a bright smile.

"Yes. It'll be nice to have a little Kagome or Inuyasha crawling around the house."

She happily nodded as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "How about we get start now?" Kagome mumbles as she runs her nails down his back.

"I like the sound of that."

**.**

**.**

**What do you guys think?**

**Review and Favorite.^-^.**

**Check out my other stories too.**

**Thank you, chelseatygers, for beta reading and writing that amazing lemon. Thank you so much! Love ya. ^-^.**

**Happy Late New Year's, everyone! ^0^.**

**Hope 2015 is a great year for all of us.**

**Until next time folks,**

**Bye!^-^.**


End file.
